A conventional domestic fan typically includes a set of blades or vanes mounted for rotation about an axis, and drive apparatus for rotating the set of blades to generate an air flow. The movement and circulation of the air flow creates a ‘wind chill’ or breeze and, as a result, the user experiences a cooling effect as heat is dissipated through convection and evaporation.
Such fans are available in a variety of sizes and shapes. For example, a ceiling fan can be at least 1 m in diameter, and is usually mounted in a suspended manner from the ceiling to provide a downward flow of air to cool a room. On the other hand, desk fans are often around 30 cm in diameter, and are usually free standing and portable. Other types of fan can be attached to the floor or mounted on a wall. Fans such as that disclosed in USD 103,476 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,060 are suitable for standing on a desk or a table.
A disadvantage of this type of fan is that the air flow produced by the rotating blades of the fan is generally not uniform. This is due to variations across the blade surface or across the outward facing surface of the fan. The extent of these variations can vary from product to product and even from one individual fan machine to another. These variations result in the generation of an uneven or ‘choppy’ air flow which can be felt as a series of pulses of air and which can be uncomfortable for a user. In addition, this type of fan can be noisy and the noise generated may become intrusive with prolonged use in a domestic environment. A further disadvantage is that the cooling effect created by the fan diminishes with distance from the user. This means that the fan must be placed in close proximity to the user in order for the user to experience the cooling effect of the fan.
An oscillating mechanism may be employed to rotate the outlet from the fan so that the air flow is swept over a wide area of a room. In this way the direction of air flow from the fan can be altered. In addition the drive apparatus may rotate the set of blades at a variety of speeds to optimise the airflow output by the fan. The blade speed adjustment and oscillating mechanism can lead to some improvement in the quality and uniformity of the air flow felt by a user although the characteristic ‘choppy’ air flow remains.
Some fans, sometimes known as air circulators, generate a cooling flow of air without the use of rotating blades. Fans such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,467 and JP 56-167897 have large base body portions including a motor and an impeller for generating an air flow in the base body. The air flow is channeled from the base body to an air discharge slot from which the air flow is projected forward towards a user. The fan of U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,467 emits air flow from a series of concentric slots, whereas the fan of JP 56-167897 channels the air flow to a neck piece leading to a single air discharging slot.
A fan that attempts to provide cooling air flow through a slot without the use of rotating blades requires an efficient transfer of air flow from the base body to the slot. The air flow is constricted as it is channeled into the slot and this constriction creates pressure in the fan which must be overcome by the air flow generated by the motor and the impeller in order to project the air flow from the slot. Any inefficiencies in the system, for example losses through the fan housing, will reduce the air flow from the fan. The high efficiency requirement restricts the options for the use of motors and other means for creating air flow. This type of fan can be noisy as vibrations generated by the motor and impeller tend to be transmitted and amplified.